A vast source of potential energy is presently not being captured from thousands of flowing streams, tidal currents, tidal streams and ocean and lake waves.
Many suggestions have been made through the years as to various methods for capturing energy from flowing waters, including complicated, complex networks of coffer dams, concentrating valves, storage basins and underwater hydroplanes. In the majority of these propositions, costs are prohibitively high.
However, as far as is known, no previous strategy has provided a means for efficiently powering an electrical generator by use of a system capable of extracting the energy from flowing water. Furthermore, with regard to previous attempts at such energy extraction, such systems have not yet been developed to such a level that the systems satisfactorily meet the demand for relatively large amounts of electrical power from modern society.